1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a padlock, and particularly to one able to be assembled conveniently and quickly, having excellent effect of antitheft and greatly lowering producing cost. In using, only insert a key in the keyhole of a lock core and turn it around to rotate the rotary member of the lock core together with a stop block to let the engage groove of the stop block be disengaged from the annular groove of a movable bolt and make a spring extend elastically. At this time, the movable bolt is no longer held by the engage groove of the stop block so it can be drawn out of the movable bolt insert hole of an upper base. Then, a steel cable having one end secured in the upper base is wound around an article to be locked and the movable bolt is inserted through the movable bolt threading hole of an upper shell and positioned in the movable bolt insert hole of the upper base and the insert hole of a lower base. Simultaneously, the stop block is pulled and moved to its original position by the recovering resilience of the spring and has its engage groove engaged with the annular groove of the movable bolt to stably lock the movable bolt in a lock body, thus finishing locking of a padlock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional laminated lock 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a lock core body 10 made of a number of steel plates 100 piled up and combined together by rivets 101. The lock core body 10 has its left topside secured with a stationary stud 11 having an insert hole 12 and its right topside bored with a deadlock hole 13. A steel cable 14 has one end inserted in the insert hole 12 of the stationary stud 11 and then the stationary stud 11 has its side wall compressed so as to squeeze and fix the end of the steel cable 14 therein, with the exterior of the steel cable 14 wrapped by a soft protective sleeve 15. The steel cable 14 has the other end secured with a movable deadbolt 16 having an annular engage groove 17 near the end and a spring 18 fitted thereon. In using, the deadlock 16 has its end inserted in the deadlock hole 13 of the lock core body 10, and a key is inserted in the keyhole of the lock core body 10 and turned around to rotate the lock core (not shown) together with the engage plates inside the lock core body 10 to lock the deadbolt 16, thus finishing locking of a conventional laminated lock. On the contrary, to unlock the laminated lock 1, just turn the key reversely to actuate the engage plates inside the lock core body 10 to release the deadbolt 16.
However, the lock core body 10 of a conventional laminated lock 1 is made by piling together a number of steel plates 100 with different shaped insert and through holes, and then these steel plates 100 are riveted together, taking too much time and labor in assembly. Especially, if any one of the steel plates 100 is arranged mistakenly during assembling, the steel plates 100 have to be disassembled one by one and rearranged, resulting in much delay in assembly and increasing its producing cost.